


Hazbin Hotel: Dancin' in the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Canon Asexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Sex Positive Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angel Dust and Alastor have been dating for a considerable amount of time now, and Angel finally convinced the radio demon to accompany him to a nightclub. Alastor isn't too keen on the idea, but he'll do anything to make his darling Angel happy, so when a random demon decides to get a little too comfortable with his beau, Alastor makes sure to defend his honor.Or, Alastor is extremely protective of Angel, and Angel finds this extremely hot.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 257





	Hazbin Hotel: Dancin' in the Dark

Alastor despised these… cabarets. The music was loud and modern, with exceeding amounts of bass that made the walls tremble, and the sea of sweaty demons grinding lewdly against each other didn’t exactly warm him up to the idea, either. The nightclub smelled strongly of booze and pheromones, and Alastor couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose at both. He usually abstained from this type of… establishment… but his darling Angel had asked him to tag along for the night, and he just couldn’t tell his eccentric beau no. 

So, Alastor was walking down the narrow, dimly lit hallway behind Angel, holding his hand gently. The dimly lit, multicolored lights made the walls shine, and the radio demon grimaced as he wondered what kind of fluids had been on said walls. He shook his head at the thought. He could do this for Angel. The spider demon never asked for much, so he could do this one little thing for Angel. 

Angel hummed softly as he glanced back at Alastor. He smiled fondly, chuckling lowly. “Relax, babe, I promise it’s not as bad as ya think.” He said with a grin. Alastor nodded, smiling charmingly at his beloved. They entered the actual club area and Angel turned to the radio demon. “Do you want a drink or somethin’ so ya actually relax a bit?” 

Alastor hummed thoughtfully. “Hm, sure, why not, my dear? But! I will be the one paying,” said Alastor, causing Angel to smile flirtatiously. 

“Of course, doll, wouldn’t have it any other way!” He purred, leading Alastor to the bar. As they walked, Alastor couldn’t help but glance down at Angel’s rear. He’d swapped out his usual black, skin-tight skirt for a pair of equally tight shorts that still showed off his hips and butt perfectly. Alastor had never been attracted to anyone in life, or in Hell, but the moment he befriended Angel, that changed dramatically. 

He was extremely worried about these new feelings at first, deciding that they were signaling some sort of disease. After all, his cheeks were constantly flushed (even if it was just a subtle blush) and his heart was always pounding in confused panic whenever Angel flirted with him. The first time Angel had done it, Alastor was absolutely appalled, but as the weeks went by and Angel began to tone things down after noticing Alastor’s apparent “discomfort”, the radio demon found himself missing the other demon’s advances. 

He realized that he wanted all of Angel, then, even the intimacy. Hell, he’d even make love to Angel if it meant the spider demon was happy and satisfied. Of course, Angel never pressured him into these things; despite his flirty disposition and his raunchy behavior, he told Alastor specifically once that consent was very important to him, and he would never intentionally make Alastor uncomfortable. 

They sat down side by side at the bar and Alastor waved over the bartender. He ordered a whiskey, but Angel had decided to order something fruity and obnoxiously brightly colored. He chuckled faintly as the bartender began making their drinks. “I don’t know how you can handle the sweetness of those drinks, my dear.” He said. 

Angel smiled faintly, resting his chin on a propped up hand. “Alcohol already makes me feel terrible, so I’d like to at least enjoy the taste.” He responded, eye brightening playfully. “I know you could never handle it, though.” 

Alastor smirked faintly, chuckling. Angel was right about that one. He couldn’t bear sweet things; he much preferred things that were bitter. The sweet stuff always made his jaw twinge painfully and it made him physically ill, so he decided it was best to avoid it entirely. The bartender finished mixing their drinks (Angel’s, of course, took a bit longer to make, but Alastor genuinely didn’t mind) and slid them toward the two.

Alastor watched as Angel sipped his drink before bringing his own to his lips and taking a delicate sip. “This guy’s much better than Husk, huh?” Angel said jokingly, eliciting a light chuckle from Alastor. 

“Well, considering the fact that this alcohol most likely isn’t cheap to buy, judging by the prices they’re advertising, and the fact that Husk doesn’t really care for the good stuff, yeah. I’d dare to say he’s also much better at mixing.” Alastor said, smiling when he heard Angel let out a faint laugh. 

It didn’t take them long to finish their drinks along with some engaging banter and after Angel had finished his glass, he stood from the stool, smiling warmly. “Hey, Al, wanna dance?” He asked. Alastor hesitated. It wasn’t that he couldn’t dance; no, as a matter of fact, he prided himself on being a marvelous dancer, but… this type of music and “dance” wasn’t really his forte. He raised a hand, shaking his head before resting the same hand on his knee. “No thank you, my dear, but you may go ahead and enjoy yourself,” said Alastor. 

With that, Angel smiled and turned, walking toward the sea of bodies. Alastor watched as people turned, recognizing Angel instantly. Several of the patrons began to speak to Angel in an excited manner, and the spider-demon was clearly enjoying the excessive amount of attention.

Alastor absentmindedly ordered another whiskey, eyes narrowing as he watched some demons while they were eyeing Angel up, almost hungrily. He felt a tad bit annoyed by that, actually. Angel was his beloved, and ever since he’d quit the adult film business, his body was only meant for Alastor’s eyes. They didn’t deserve to look at Angel that way. The radio demon let out a soft huff when the bartender passed him his whiskey, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. 

Angel, unaware of Alastor’s growing protectiveness, spoke with some of his fans as he danced. If he was being honest, he didn’t exactly prefer this music either, but something about the way the bass shook the walls and the way the sea of bodies moved to it was absolutely intoxicating. It also kinda helped that everyone was interested in talking to him. Angel was no stranger to the spotlight. In fact, it actually relaxed him quite a bit. 

As he danced, a pair of hands rested themselves on his hips. He blushed faintly, glancing over his shoulder with an annoyed pout. A male demon smirked at him, his breath smelling strongly of alcohol. His voice was heavily slurred as he spoke to Angel, “Hey babe, why don’t you dance with me instead of by yourself, beautiful?” 

Angel huffed, removing the guy’s hands from his hips as he stepped away. “Thanks, but uh… I ain’t interested.” He said as politely as he could. The male grabbed one of his wrists, pulling him close to his chest. He looked down at the former pornstar, smirking in a way that made Angel frown. 

“Oh, I won’t be takin’ no for an answer.” He purred, lifting Angel’s chin. 

“Lemme go, ya weirdo,” Angel muttered, glaring. The male roughly groped Angel’s ass, eliciting a shocked gasp and a dark blush from him. Before Angel could say anything else, Alastor was pulling him away from the male, eyes blazing. 

“And just what do you think you’re doing with  _ my beau _ , you cretin?” Alastor said with a wicked grin on his face as he looked up at the male. 

The male huffed, holding his head high. “The bitch wanted to dance with me,” he said angrily. 

“Angel wanted to do nothing of the sort, I’m sure! So why don’t you waltz yourself back over to the bar and drink some more until you drop dead?” Alastor said angrily. “Or would you like me to rearrange your organs?” 

Angel could tell that Alastor was quickly losing his patience, even if he didn’t allude to it much. He hugged his lover’s arm before pulling him toward the entrance hallway. “We should get goin’! C’mon, Al, baby!” He said softly, walking him out of the building. As soon as they got outside, he sighed softly. “Ya really need to work on controllin’ your temper…” He murmured. 

“But darling-” 

“Al, baby, I worked for the biggest porn company in Pentagram City,” he said, not missing the way Al moved closer to him. “I’m gonna get some attention, whether it’s wanted or unwanted.” 

“That does not mean you don’t deserve respect, my dear,” Alastor said. Angel blushed faintly as Al placed a hand on the small of his back and a smile slowly came onto his face. It was nice that Alastor was so protective of him, even if it was a little excessive. When it felt like Hell was coming down around him, he could count on Alastor to keep him grounded and he’d never really had that before (in life, or death). 

***

As soon as they walked through the doors of the hotel, Niffty seemed to take notice of Alastor’s poor mood immediately, walking up to him. “What’s the matter, Alastor?” She asked quickly, her singular eye wide with concern. 

“Al here almost got into a brawl with some brute at the club.” Explained Angel. Niffty stared at Alastor in mild shock, and Husk rolled his eyes, taking a swig from the bottle in his hand. 

“What happened to cause it?” Husk asked before huffing. “Actually, you know what, I don’t give a fuck.” He muttered. 

“Such a pleasant disposition, Husk!” Al said, eyes narrowing despite the smile on his face. He grabbed one of Angel’s hands, pulling him gently towards the stairs. Angel blushed faintly, noting how eerily quiet Alastor had gotten as they walked up the steps quickly. Where were they going in such a rush?   
  


They made it to Angel’s room and Alastor opened the door, holding it for the former pornstar. Angel blushed faintly, smiling warmly as he walked into the room. “Thanks, Al.” He chuckled softly. The radio demon was always so chivalrous. It was cute. “Al, it really wasn’t a big deal-”

“It was to me, my dear.” Alastor interrupted him. “I despise it when low-life demons think they can just waltz up to you and put their hands on you.” The radio demon’s cheeks were getting darker as he spoke, a furious blush creeping over his skin. “Not only is it incredibly disrespectful, but the thought of anyone else touching you severely irritates me,” Al finished, adjusting the collar of his shirt nervously. 

Angel blushed faintly. It was always cute to see his boyfriend get flustered. When they’d first started dating, Al had no idea what emotions were. Well, he did, he just didn’t know what to do with them. Angel worked with him, though, and they both came to learn that Al was extremely protective and possessive (which Angel didn’t mind, but it embarrassed the hell out of the radio demon) when it came to those that were close to him. 

He chuckled warmly, kissing the other demon’s warm cheek. “Stop, baby.” He said soothingly, wrapping one set of arms around Al’s waist from behind him. “Although… it’s kinda hot when ya get all protective of me,” Angel purred. 

Alastor blushed furiously, his ears ringing with radio static that he was pretty sure Angel heard as well. He cleared his throat, shifting in Angel’s arms. “I’m afraid I can’t help it, my dear.” He said in a mildly self-conscious tone. Angel purred softly, resting his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder. “Y-you’re mine, and mine only…” Alastor said reluctantly. 

He’d never been nearly as good as Angel at this whole flirting thing, and dammit he was flustered! It was a poor attempt, but Angel seemed to appreciate it nonetheless as he turned Alastor around and draped a set of arms over his shoulders. “Oh trust me, babes,” Angel said, lowering his voice a few octaves as his eyes became half-lidded. “I know who I belong to.” 

Upon hearing those words, Alastor’s brain kind of short-circuited. The next thing he knew, he was kissing Angel on the lips, cupping his cheeks with gentle hands as he backed him to the wall. Angel moaned appreciatively as he was pushed against the wall, wrapping his upper set of arms around Al’s neck whilst his lower set of hands found their way to the radio demon’s waist. 

Angel smirked into the kiss, proud of how far Al had come in regards to allowing intimacy like this. At the start of their relationship, everything was agonizingly slow. Alastor could only handle intimacy if he was the one that initiated it; he’d had a hard time receiving touches from anyone (including Angel), but Angel was perfectly fine with allowing Alastor to explore and get comfy at his own pace. 

Angel whined faintly when the kiss was broken, and Al chuckled lowly, eyes gleaming in a way that made Angel quiver. They’d never made it past making out before, but something in Alastor’s eyes told him that night might just be  _ the night _ . “A-Al,” whispered Angel breathlessly as the mentioned demon kissed his way down Angel’s neck. “Do you wanna do this?” He asked, gasping when Al bit the junction of his neck and shoulder with sharp teeth. Alastor let go of his partner, nodding slowly. He was ready.

Angel slowly moved away from the wall, walking toward his bed which was in the center of the room. His hips swayed of their own accord, a result of years of conditioning. He sat down on the bed, blushing faintly when Alastor walked over. He pushed Angel down onto the fluffy pink comforter, pinning him by straddling his waist. He slid his jacket from his shoulders with an amused grin as he took in Angel’s flustered state. 

Alastor leaned over Angel, hanging his coat on the headboard before pushing his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. Angel swallowed thickly, feeling his face heat up. Lucifer, that was hot. Alastor placed a hand on Angel’s stomach, slowly sliding it up through the fluff that was exposed by the spider demon’s low-cut shirt. Angel visibly shuddered, whining under his breath when Alastor wrapped a gloved hand around his throat. 

His breath hitched and he slowly lifted his half-lidded eyes to meet Al’s intense crimson gaze. He bit his bottom lip before cupping Al’s cheeks and pulling him down into an intense lip-lock. Alastor growled (he fucking  _ growled _ ), his sharp teeth catching Angel’s bottom lip which made the spider-demon shiver. “What do you want, darling?” Alastor asked, voice deep and husky with lust. 

Angel’s eyes widened as he was hit with the realization a second time.  _ Oh shit _ , he thought.  _ We really are doin’ this _ . That realization sent blood straight to his cock, which was quickly stiffening as Alastor gave him another heated look. “I-I want ya, Al,” whispered Angel, blushing darkly as he squirmed beneath the radio demon. 

“Well, what kind of lover would I be if I said no to your pretty face?” Alastor purred, letting go of Angel’s throat before lifting his chin with a finger. Angel’s eyes widened even further and he whimpered lowly, suddenly feeling extremely warm. He wanted to get out of his clothes. He smirked, skillfully wrapping a leg around Al’s hips before flipping them over. Alastor blushed, smirking up at Angel as the former pornstar began undoing the buttons to his jacket. 

He slid his gloves off of all four of his hands, dropping them unceremoniously off the side of the bed, before sliding his jacket off his shoulders. Alastor looked Angel over hungrily; it was as if a craving had awakened deep within his mind, one that he’d never had before. Sure, in life he’d had cannibalistic cravings when he saw his next victim, but this was entirely different. He wanted to devour Angel but in a different way. 

No, he didn’t want to hurt his lover… but he did want to hear him scream. 

Alastor slowly grabbed Angel’s hips, smirking as he slid his hands up the demon’s sides. He curiously pressed his nails lightly into Angel’s fur, dragging them downward. Angel let out a shaky moan, eyes rolling closed as he cautiously pressed down against Al’s groin. Alastor let out a shocked moan, blushing darkly. “I-Is that… okay?” Angel asked in a whisper, biting his lip. He didn’t want to overstep too soon, after all. 

The radio demon nodded, bucking his hips up instinctively which caused Angel to whine and move with him. If Alastor was being honest, he was relying on his instincts to tell him what to do. After all, even in life, he’d never had a romantic partner (much less a sexual one) and he’d never even picked up a romance novel; he found them incredibly boring and just wasn’t interested. Now, however, he was wishing deep down that he would’ve done some research, at least. 

For now, his instincts would have to do. He continued to roll his hips up against Angel’s, watching his reactions curiously. He noticed that Angel was sporting an erection already, and gently lowered his hand that had been resting on Angel’s hip to brush his thumb along the covered length. Angel bit his lip, bucking his hips to push against Alastor’s thumb. 

“Angel, dear, why don’t you take this skirt of yours off?” He suggested calmly. He chuckled softly in amusement as Angel eagerly fell to the side, sliding the skirt down around his legs. He kicked the skirt onto the floor, blushing darkly as Alastor teasingly sat on his knees between Angel’s thighs. “Thank you, darling.” He murmured, leaning down to press a tender kiss to Angel’s lips. 

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Angel’s undergarments (surprise, surprise, they were made of lace and were definitely not meant for men) and tugged them down gently, exposing Angel’s length. Angel lifted his legs so Alastor could slide the underwear off and once they were discarded on the floor, he let his legs fall open to the radio demon. Alastor hummed softly, reluctantly untucking his red undershirt before unzipping his slacks. 

He gritted his teeth as his fingers brushed against the faint bulge in his slacks. That was new to him, too. His body had never reacted like that before, but he assumed that it was normal for that to happen when someone was grinding against him. Angel watched with interest, swallowing faintly as his mouth suddenly went dry. 

Alastor slowly pushed his slacks down, grimacing as he thought of the horrendous wrinkles that would be present after this, and his boxers along with them. Angel reached forward, hesitating as he looked up at Alastor for permission. Alastor swallowed faintly, nodding, and Angel slowly wrapped his hand around Alastor’s dick.

The former pornstar slowly began to stroke Alastor’s cock, hand moving up and down at a slow, steady pace. Alastor shivered, biting his lip as a moan ripped itself from his throat. That felt… way too good. Strange, but good. Angel smirked up at him, experimentally twisting his wrist as he jerked his hand faster. Alastor blushed darkly at this, hips bucking instinctively as Angel continued to work his magic. 

Eventually, Angel released Alastor’s length, leaving the radio demon panting softly. Angel purred up at him, beckoning him closer with a finger. “C’mon, Al. Show me what ya got!” He said. 

Alastor swallowed faintly, leaning down and nipping Angel’s neck. He ran a hand through the fluff on Angel’s chest, smirking when the male shivered. “Darling, I want to make love to you…” He purred lovingly. Angel nodded quickly, wrapping a leg around Alastor’s hips. 

Now, Alastor wasn’t entirely in the dark about how this worked. He knew what was happening as he lined up with Angel’s rear, but he wasn’t prepared for the feeling as he pressed inside. Both parties moaned lowly as Alastor buried himself inside Angel, the latter’s body constricting slightly around the former’s cock. 

“J-Jeez, Al, fuck!” Angel moaned, gripping the pillow under his head. Alastor looked down at Angel, concerned that he’d hurt the former pornstar, but Angel simply rocked his hips, a deep moan coming from his throat. Alastor inhaled deeply before grabbing one of Angel’s legs by the crook of his knee and began to pull out. 

He slowly slid back into the other demon, shivering as he did this a few times (to get used to the feeling). Angel gently pressed against Al’s back with his leg, urging him to continue, and Alastor was happy to oblige. He gripped Angel’s thigh, beginning to move hips in a quick manner and pressing deeper into his willing body. As embarrassing as it was, he most likely wasn’t going to last very long. 

After a few more thrusts, Alastor really began to rail Angel, pounding into him mercilessly. Angel covered his mouth to muffle his cries of pleasure. Alastor growled like an animal, leaning down a biting Angel’s neck as he felt his cock twitch inside the other demon. Angel reached down between them, stroking his own cock quickly as he spoke in between breathless moans, “Al! Fuck! G-Gonna cum!” 

Alastor panted faintly, thrusting particularly hard as he buried himself deep inside Angel, hips twitching as he let out a low moan. He spilled his load in the other male and that was enough to push Angel over the edge. Angel came with a loud groan, ropes of cum spurting onto his stomach and chest. Alastor slowly lowered Angel’s leg, and they panted together as they slowly relaxed again. 

Angel cupped Alastor’s flushed cheeks, lifting his head so he could meet his gaze. “See what you’ve been missin’ all this time, Smiles?” He chuckled lowly, kissing the flustered demon on the lips. Al happily kissed back, sliding his hand into one of Angel’s. Yes, indeed, he realized what he’d been missing out on…

...And he was going to make up for all those times he’d turned Angel down. He’d treat him like he deserved to be treated, and he made a secret promise to himself for Angel that night: he’d show him how he could not only make love to him but his soul for all eternity. Angel was his, and his only, and he was going to make sure Angel knew that.

He slowly pulled out, causing Angel to moan breathlessly. Cum leaked onto the sheets, and Alastor grimaced. He debated on making Angel get up so he could change the sheets, but… the look of pure adoration on Angel’s face made him think twice. He opted instead to fix his pants before laying beside Angel. He blushed darkly as he pressed his lips gently to Angel’s forehead. “I love you, mon cher.” He whispered softly. 

It wasn’t long after that before they both drifted off into a pleasant sleep, thoroughly satisfied and anticipating more times like that to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! One-shot featuring Alastor and Angel! I've wanted to write this for a while, and I kinda gave up planning it out, so I ended up winging it in the end (therefore, my apologies if it seems a bit rambly and quick)! 
> 
> I absolutely adore these two, and decided to take a break from my main Hazbin fic, CHoHW, to write this! CHoHW is currently being rewritten, so stay tuned for that! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
